<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuzuhina week 2020 by oxdio5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406185">Kuzuhina week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxdio5/pseuds/oxdio5'>oxdio5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Kuzuhina Week 2020, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - Freeform, Other tags will be added eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxdio5/pseuds/oxdio5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to give my contribution to this week dedicated to Kuzuhina and here I am.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Day 1: Blood.<br/>Day 2: Sunflowers.<br/>Day 3: Palm trees.<br/>Day 4: Sharing an umbrella.<br/>Day 5: Dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oop, I'm a day late. forgive me!</p><p>I live for disaster bisexual Hinata Hajime and blushy Fuyuhiko and I delivered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaaaaa!"</p><p>Various screams and voices rose when they saw blood fall on the floor where Fuyuhiko was kneeling. Mikan had been the first to approach, trying to help him get up, help that Fuyuhiko rejected, slowly getting to his feet.</p><p>“I-it’s fine…” he spat blood.</p><p>"N-no it's not!"</p><p>No, it really wasn't. Hinata was shocked: after Peko died, Fuyuhiko seemed willing to start over with them. It wasn't this that surprised him though: he could notice it at the class trial too, Fuyuhiko wasn't really an asshole. It was just a shield he created and he couldn't really blame him; given his talent, he surely have lived a different life from all of them. Besides, if he was really bad, he wouldn't have fought so much for the life of his, maybe, only friend. He fought for her more than Peko herself, even risking to die and ended up losing his eye. Already scared Hinata that time but Fuyuhiko managed to overcome it and now he opened his stomach to try a point?</p><p>“Fuyuhiko needs medical care immediately!! I need help getting him to the hospital! " It was the most determined he heard Mikan speak and it awakened him from the shook.</p><p>"Nekomaru and Akane would have done this quickly, but unfortunately they’re not available either!" Sonia said worried.</p><p>"I'll help!" Hajime intervened. He wouldn’t lose another person if he could avoid it.</p><p>Mikan nodded vigorously. Hinata approached holding his shoulder to Fuyuhiko and put an arm around his back but Fuyuhiko moved weakly away.</p><p>"I can walk alone..."</p><p>"Not on such a long way!" Mikan protested waving her arms. It was true but Fuyuhiko just had to be his stubborn self.</p><p>"I can do-"</p><p>"Fuyuhiko." Hinata grabbed him by the shoulders and turned towards him, making Fuyuhiko jump in pain. He internally damned himself for that "Do you want Peko's sacrifice to be in vain?!"</p><p>The room shutted down to his words, even Fuyuhiko, his only visible eye wide open. Hinata didn't stop "I don't think you want it. I won't stand here and let you die so-" he took a breath. He had to calm down "Let us save you." He finished. Seconds were looked at and in the end Fuyuhiko, with the slightest nod, accepted.</p><p>"I-I don't want to interrupt but w-we don't have much t-time!" <em>interrupt what?</em></p><p>"Okay then." He didn't think about it too much "Fuyuhiko, hold on to me."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>Without waiting, Hinata put an arm under Fuyuhiko's legs and back. "Come on." he turned determined to Mikan.</p><p>The girl nodded and they began to walk quickly to the hospital. Running would have made them do too many sudden movements and Fuyuhiko was already sickly, he didn’t need more of that. He left his head on his shoulder, the only sign that he was conscious given to the weak pressure of the hands on his shoulders. Hinata tightened the shape in his arms even more. <em>He won’t die He won’t die He won’t die </em>he repeated to himself.</p><p>The route was long and silent, accompanied  by a tangible anxiety, but in the end they arrived.</p><p>"Put him on the bed, I'll prepare the necessary!" Mikan said once they were in the room. Hinata nodded, gently placing Fuyuhiko on the bed. He closed both eyes now.</p><p>"H-hey, you're awake?" he asked anxiously.</p><p>"Of course I'm awake..." Hinata sighed in relief. He was weak, maybe annoyed by the excessive attention, but he was fine.</p><p>"Listen I..." Hinata scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry I grabbed you that way and said those things."</p><p>Fuyuhiko gave a short sad laugh "I deserved it."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko was surprised at the immediate change of voice. Hinata took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "Fuyuhiko, you don't deserve to die or be hurt. You don't deserve this. "He indicated the bandaged eye." And neither this. " He pointed to his stomach. "You didn't even need to open it to prove you were really sorry, we already understood that! <em>I</em> already understood that! " he moved closer, as if closeness would make it clear that he meant his words “You’re <em>not</em> a bad person and you <em>don't</em> deserve to die. You don't have to, understand?”</p><p>Fuyhiko's cheeks turned red and only now Hinata realize how close he got<em>. I can see his freckles from here…</em></p><p>“O-of course I won't die. I’m the ultimate yakuza, aren’t I? This but a scratch." he was clearly embarrassed but there was also the shadow of a smile on his face. <em>Cute</em>.</p><p>Without thinking, Hinata gave him a kiss... and then realized what he had done 5 seconds later. He broke away, now red too, staring at an equally confused Fuyuhiko.</p><p>"Ehhhh... Y-you better not die!" and before he could ask for more, he ran away from the door passing a worried Mikan who tried to call him but ignored.</p><p>Outside the hospital, he bent over the stairs putting his hands on his face: Hinata Hajime just kissed a yakuza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunflowers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the way this chapter is so rushed. I would have liked more time but I wanted to make it in time of the day. Hope you like it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was nervously clutching the stem of the flowers in his hand. He had to be careful or he would break them before giving them to the recipient.</p><p>
  <em>If he don't spit in my face first.</em>
</p><p>A few days ago he had gone for a walk on the beach and passing through the palm tree to which he awoke on the first day, he decided to try the... monomono yachine? So it said its name was Monokuma, when he asked. Really, where did it come from every time?</p><p>The "game" consisted of inserting Monokuma coins into the machine that would simply give you something. Monokuma said that the same objects could happen but did not specify whether putting more coins would increase the usefulness of the object. Hinata wanted to try anyway: if he would win something useful or a clue of how to get away from the island, he would also have spent all his monocoins.</p><p>He won a bracelet, a book - nothing related to their situation - and a sunflower. Nothing useful but his eyes remained a little longer on the flower, a babyfaced freckled and always frowning face that came to his mind. He blushed at the thought and decided to not dwell too much on it, returning to his room.</p><p>But then to Hajime came the brilliant idea of going back to that palm tree. One evening he decided to collect as many sunflowers as possible and simply give them to the person he thought of by looking at them. He spends almost all the monocoins, but ended up collecting a bouquet of sunflowers.</p><p>In front of Fuyuhiko's door, he now realized how stupid the idea was.</p><p>Fuyuhiko was... well, <em>Fuyuhiko</em>. If he didn't like something, he wouldn't have scrupled to pretend he liked it. Hinata didn't even know if he liked flowers!</p><p>He took a deep breath. Well, he was here now wasn't he? He knocked on the door twice "Fuyuhiko?"</p><p>"Yes, yes." He heard footsteps and lock noises before he appeared. Hajime’s nervousness came back when he saw him peering at the sunflowers "Who are those for?" he asked with a grin.</p><p>"Er..." he put them in front of him "For you?" <em>It doesn't sound like a statement like this, stupid.</em></p><p>He saw Fuyuhiko glance from his face to the flowers. Then he put on his characteristic annoyed expression "Don't fuck with me." He growled low.</p><p>"I'm not!" He immediately defended “I just wanted to... give them to you. I won them at the monomono yachine and I thought of you. " Oh no, he could feel himself getting hotter. He decided to not look at him. "Maybe your hair? Or your eyes- eye! Your eye. " He corrected. He was making a fool of himself but seemed unable to stop. Maybe he didn't want to "You have a pretty face..." okay, now it looked creepy "Just take them." He offered defeated. He closed his eyes not wanting to see his reaction and there was silence. Then</p><p>"You idiot."</p><p>He felt the sunflowers being torn from his grip and closed his eyes preparing himself for a door slammed in the face or screaming but instead received a ... kiss on the cheek? He finally opened his eyes to look at him and Fuyuhiko was red too. Red dusted on his beautiful freckled cheeks.  "Thanks..."</p><p>Did he heard that right?</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat it!" he protested. Despite the scream, Hinata couldn't help but smiling. Fuyuhiko liked them after all.</p><p>"W-what the fuck are you smiling for?!"</p><p>"Nothing!" he answered raising his hands in surrender, but the smile became even bigger.</p><p>"Then fuck off!"</p><p>"Okay!" still smiling, he ran away, touching his cheek.</p><p>He wasn't sure it was the proper way to take a "go fuck yourself" but he was too busy thinking about the kiss to be bothered by it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Palm trees.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters are not linked to each other, so day 1 is not on the same timeline as day 3.<br/>Short chapter, I wanted something comforting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was relaxed for perhaps the first time since he was stuck on this island. He was limply leaning against the palm of the first island, his gaze towards the calm sea, his feet in the sand and the sunset in front. It was beautiful. He could almost forget everything that had happened so far.</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>It had been a few days since Mikan was executed after killing Ibuki and Hiyoko. This killing game still seemed so surreal to him, but the loss of his companions and friends... That was really true. And there was still no trace of how to get out of there.</p><p>"Damn it." he sighed holding his head. He came here to relax but his thoughts didn't want to stop work. Well, it was impossible to simply ignore the dead and pretend nothing had happened.</p><p>"Hinata." a voice called him. He looked up.</p><p>"Fuyuhiko"  the boy had his hands in the pockets, looking at Hinata with a raised, curious eyebrow "What are you doing here?"</p><p> "What are <em>you</em> doing here. Alone." he turned the question.</p><p>"Nothing really, just... thinking."</p><p>After a look, Fuyuhiko sat down next to him, his arms resting on his knees.</p><p>"Thinking what?" it was the softest he heard him spoke.</p><p>"... I could have avoided it." Hinata silently clenched a fist in the soft sand “I heard she was hot. If I hadn't been so distracted, I could have isolated her like the others. "</p><p>"And then who would have saved them?"</p><p><em>Oh</em>. True. Mikan was the ultimate nurse and if she hadn't treated them, Monokuma would have kept the despair disease until it affected everyone and continued the killing game. Still-</p><p>"Who would have saved me?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened, looking at him now. Fuyuhiko wasn't angry, he just seemed... tired. Like him. Mikan saved him too: it was a wound inflicted between them, so Monokuma would have let him die if the girl hadn't taken care of.</p><p>"I'm glad she saved you, Fuyuhiko."</p><p>The boy didn’t expect the words, it was his turn to be surprised now. Hinata smiled. He meant it. "I don't want you to die."</p><p>"I won't die."</p><p>"You better not."</p><p>"Same goes for you, you know?" Fuyuhiko changed position and relaxed his hands in the sand, rubbing the arm unwittingly to Hinata's "Don't die on me." Hinata couldn't see his gaze now, but he felt him grasp his hand. Oh, so the touch wasn't unintentional.</p><p>Hinata smiled, squeezing it "Fuyuhiko..." he was about to make a move that could have ruined that beautiful moment, but he really wanted to do. He would have taken the risk. He rested his back a little further off and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Hinata felt him stiffen a little but Fuyuhiko didn’t hold back. Not even the grip weakened "I won't. We'll get out of here alive." he whispered.</p><p>Fuyuhiko relaxed too "Sure."</p><p>This time, the bad thoughts stopped working for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sharing an umbrella.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this chapter has lots of mistakes, sorry. It's a bit difficult to revise it (I'm italian, I write the fics in my first language and then I translate them) in time for the day when the inspiration reaches you at 2 hours from midnight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fantastic</em> thought Hinata on the steps of the school, looking at the internable rain. Whose idea had it been to wait for it to slow down again?</p><p>Lessons were over and he was about to go home but it was raining heavily and he didn't have an umbrella. He decided to wait for it to calm down but the situation got worse. He didn't have a great relationship with his classmates, so he couldn't even ask for a lift. Not that there were any in sight, they must have already gone away, Chiaki too and his parents were working.</p><p>He heard the door behind him being thrown open and jumped a little. He turned his head and saw a short boy leaning against the wall, one hand on his cell phone and another on an umbrella. Was he waiting for someone? Maybe Hinata could...</p><p>"Hey." Hinata came up to him. The boy didn't even flinch "Hey?"</p><p>Now he turned "Are you talking to me?" he said it as if he didn't have the authority and Hinata didn't understand why. Maybe he was just in a bad mood.</p><p>"Yes-"</p><p>"You know who I am?!"</p><p>"No. Should I?"</p><p>Hinata didn’t intend to make fun of him, but the boy evidently took offense. Maybe he should have done his own business. He thought he would burst at him, he seemed ready to do it, but he calmed down. Well, the maximum calm he seemed to reach; he made a "Tch." and asked what he wanted.</p><p>"I've been stuck here for hours and my parents can't come anytime soon, there's nobody to pick me up. Could you give me a ride? "</p><p>The blonde peeked at his umbrella, then looked at him, a smirk on his face "Do you ask strangers for a ride home every day?"</p><p>Hinata was tired "Just, what is your ultimate talent anyway?"</p><p>"Not your business."</p><p>Hinata wanted to ask why he behaved so haughty then, but he still needed the help and he still didn't know if he would give it to him.</p><p>The boy took his cell phone and typed something. Then he put it down and started to open the umbrella. “Fine.” he accepted.</p><p>Hinata smiled "Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, get under here already."</p><p>He didn't have to said it twice. They started walking and the boy... oh. He still didn't know his name. "What's your name?"</p><p>He seemed to considering whether or not to tell him "Fuyuhiko."</p><p>"Fuyuhiko. Wouldn't it be better if I hold-"</p><p>"Finish that sentence and I'm gonna show this umbrella up your ass."</p><p>Okay, so he was sensitive of the height topic. Hinata only wanted to help him not keeping his arm high. Better not tell; he wouldn't appreciate it.</p><p>"Okay." he tried to resume the conversation "I'm Hinata."</p><p>"Hinata." The brown haired raised an eyebrow. Did he already heard of him? "Are you friends with Chiaki Nanami?"</p><p>"Yup. Wait, do you know her too? "</p><p>"We're in the same class." <em>talk about coincidence </em>“She talks about you often. Are you her boyfriend or something?" he joked.</p><p>"No no, Chiaki and I are just friends."</p><p>"For her."</p><p>"Seriously, I don't like her that way."</p><p>Fuyuhiko looked at him from the corner of his eye to see if he was lying and when he was satisfied, he turned back. Hinata wanted to continue the conversation, Fuyuhiko seemed interesting, but it was difficult to choose the words: he surely wouldn’t have answered any questions about himself and Hinata didn’t want to expose himself too much, so there was only a strange silence, apart from the indications, ‘till the point of arrival.</p><p>"Well, I live here."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>"Thanks Fuyuhiko." he smiled again.</p><p>"Yeah. Go." he nodded to his house. He was about to leave, but stopped when Fuyuhiko didn’t seem to leave anytime soon. Did he want to make sure he walked to the house safely? Unlikely.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"I'm going to wait here for my car."</p><p>"Oh." Hinata hadn't even considered asking for the distance between the two structures. If he was supposed to get picked up, probably an inconvenient one "I'm waiting with you."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why? It's the least I can do for creating this inconvenience for you. "</p><p>"I accepted because I wanted to, you don't have to stay."</p><p>"Maybe I just <em>want to</em>, you know?"</p><p>Here he said awkward stuff. Fuyuhiko tched but if Hinata's eyes didn’t deceive him, he saw him surprised for a moment. "Don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>They remained under the umbrella, the strange silence seemed about to be created again and Hinata wanted to fill it. Actually, he wanted to know him better, but what question to ask him?</p><p>"Do you think your classmates will judge a simpleton like me?"</p><p>"My class is... noisy, I don't really know. Why, do you care what we think? "</p><p>Hinata didn't reply.</p><p>"And that's why we never saw you, despite attending the same school?"</p><p>Yes, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Fuyuhiko understood it anyway, puffing annoyed "If it's because you’re ashamed of your talent-"</p><p>"I don’t have one." he said in a low voice, barely audible.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I don't have a talent." he said more clearly. He didn't look at him: he was still paranoid about that topic and Fuyuhiko would probably have started to look down on him – <em>down. </em>Ironic - more than before.</p><p>"So what?" <em>Eh?</em> Hinata looked at him. He wasn't disgusted or annoyed "It's not your talent that makes you yourself."</p><p>"Yes but-"</p><p>"Then nothing. Your person is not defined by a talent."</p><p><em>Your person is not defined by a talent</em>. He was right. His insecurities weren't going to go away anytime soon, but those words made him feel better. Perhaps he might even considered visiting Chiaki's class. For her and for...</p><p>"Fuyuhiko, can I have-"</p><p>The question was interrupted by a black car that stopped right in front of them. It seemed expensive. A tall man in a black suit and tie came out and opened the rear seat door.</p><p>"It’s for me." <em>It’s for him?!</em></p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"You haven't seen anything."</p><p>"Okay??"</p><p>And without answer, he took his seat. The driver closed the door, returning to the driver's seat and left.</p><p>Hinata stayed there, under the rain, ending getting drenched anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know who <strong>I</strong> am?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you ask strangers for a ride home every day?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Just, what is your ultimate talent anyway?" </em>     </p><p>
  <em>"Not your business."  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say I didn't warn you."                                                                                                                                    </em>
</p><p>
  <em><em>"What?"</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You haven't seen anything."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The black expensive car, the way he didn't want to expose himself…</p><p> </p><p>Did he really just walk around and was going to ask for the number of a fucking yakuza?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dancing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm late for the past three days. I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want to do a rushed chapter. I'm better and here I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at Hinata's house. It was impossible to go and spend time at Fuyuhiko's and he preferred to be everywhere except there. For once, Peko had listened to Fuyuhiko and actually went to spend time with the girls. Hinata noticed Fuyuhiko's bad mood that day and wanted to organize a day together with the boys. Maybe Fuyuhiko wouldn't admit it or think he's good at hiding it, but he's better with them, he obscures at the mention of family business and other yakuza stuff. Unfortunately, the other boys were busy for work, gym or extra courses.</p><p>Hinata didn't want to let Fuyuhiko down like that though, so he invited him over, hoping he'll find him a pleasant company. He accepted and after school they went there. They managed to get through lunch without any comments or embarrassing questions from his mother – fortunately – and went to his room.</p><p>Now they were on the bed and had started a movie, it was at the end credits.</p><p>"Well, that was boring." Hinata put the computer on the desk.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Hinata turned questioningly towards Fuyuhiko. He seemed distracted.</p><p>"What's up?" He tried.</p><p>He wasn't sure he would answer, but with a sigh, he started.</p><p>“My parents argued. Again."</p><p>"Oh." Hinata sat down next to him "About what?"</p><p>"Of me. My position, the school. I'm used to the screams at home and things get thrown, even when I get in the way, but hell if it's not annoying. Especially after a business day. "</p><p>Hinata didn't want to know what business, but he doubted Fuyuhiko would tell him in detail even if asked.</p><p>"You shouldn't find it normal to be throw things on yourself when you have nothing to do with it." He said instead.</p><p>"You get used to it, it always happens."</p><p>"Still..." he gave an apologetic look. Fuyuhiko had always lived in a dangerous regime, so it’s obvious that he normalized physical violence, even in his own home. Hinata didn't find it fair anyway. He wanted to make him stay away from home with his mind too but what to do?</p><p>He looked at the computer and got an idea. Fuyuhiko could have made fun of him, but let's say it was a risk that he always felt with him when offering ideas. He only hoped that if he was, he could have gone easy: after all, Fuyuhiko found him "the only guy with a brain" in their group of friends.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>He would see it very soon. Let's correct it, <em>hear</em> it.</p><p>He put a song from his playlist. Not too slow, but not fast either. He hoped decent for a dance.</p><p>He turned to Fuyuhiko and held out his hand.</p><p>"Hell-fucking-no."</p><p>He was expecting it.</p><p>"What, you can't dance?" Hinata teased. As soon as he said it, he felt himself grabbed hard by one arm from behind his back, an arm holding him firmly there and his hand between the fingers of the smaller.</p><p>"I can do everything." He determined angrily looked at him straight in the eyes. Hinata was surprised by the speed he "convinced" him to get up... and a little embarrassed by the position they were. Fuyuhiko must have realized it equally. He alternated his gaze between his arm around him and his face: from the way he taken him, he seemed to want leading for a slow. He seemed frustrated for the mistake but would not have admitted it outloud.</p><p>"So, should I lead?"</p><p>"No, I'll do it!"</p><p>They began to move awkwardly around the room, not looking at each other. Hinata hoped his mother wouldn't come in any minute. Fuyuhiko had not lied to him: he was driving him well and was not stepping on his feet.</p><p>"Be careful, you idiot."</p><p>Unlike him.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Do you listen to depressive shit like Nagito?"</p><p>"This isn't depressive shit."</p><p>"Whatever. We look like two idiots."</p><p>"A little."</p><p>But neither of them had yet separated from the other. Hinata dared to glance at the boy and noticed that he too was looking at him sideways. Hinata smiled and chuckled a little; it was nice to not be the only one clumsy, for once.</p><p>He felt his hand be tightened stronger and the body move closer to the other "Are you laughing at me?!"</p><p>Hinata nervously put his arms around Fuyuhiko's shoulders, bringing his face closer to his "No, I'm not."</p><p>Fuyuhiko calmed down immediately. He didn't expect it, but he didn't stop them, even though he had a red face now. It was a bit strange for Hinata to keep the arms on a smaller person and also a little uncomfortable, but he just wanted to be a little closer and look at him; just the time before this strange thing finished.</p><p>Even if they didn't break away anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>